The present invention relates to a supplementary apparatus of vehicle, and more particularly to a support assembly which is mounted on a vehicle for carrying bicycles thereon.
A conventional support frame for carrying bicycle on a car, please refer to FIGS. from FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, mainly comprises a main frame member 1 and a support frame member 2. The main frame member 1 consists of a main transverse tube 101, a retractable tube 102, a bottom tube 104 and a support tube 105. The retractable tube 102 has a plurality of apertures 103. The support tube 105 rests an end thereof against a rear bumper of the car. The bottom tube 104 has an aperture 106 at an end thereof for engagement with the retractable tube 102 by a spring 103 with a plug thereon. The support frame member 2 has a cross tube 201 which mounts two seat rings 202 at two opposite ends thereof respectively and a lock ball 203 on the third end thereof for locking the bottom tube 104. Such that combine the main frame member 1 with the support frame member 2 and mount them on the car to carrying a bicycle 3 thereon.
The bicycle 3 usually has a length larger than the width of the car such that the bicycle 3 will extrude out of the car from a side thereof. That will cause danger when driving the car with the bicycle 3 carried thereon. Furthermore, the conventional support frame only can be mounted on a normal four-door car rather than on a van or a car having a flow board at rear thereof.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly for carrying bicycles on a vehicle, which can avoid the bicycles extruded out of the vehicle.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly, which can be mounted on any type of vehicle.
According to the objects of the present invention, a support assembly, which is mounted on a vehicle for carrying bicycles thereon, comprises a first frame member, a second frame member, two retractable tube sets, four front wheel seats and four rear wheel seats. The retractable tube sets pivot their ends on said first frame member and said second frame member respectively such that angles between said first frame member, said second frame member and said retractable tube sets and a distance between said first frame member and said second frame member can be adjusted to make the support assembly of the present invention can be mounted on any type of vehicle. The front wheel seats and the rear wheel seats are provided at the first frame member and said second frame member respectively to put and secure the bicycles"" wheels thereon. The front wheel seats are rotatable so that the front wheels of the bicycles secured on the front wheel seats can be turned to shorten the lengths of the bicycles.